United Federal Provinces of Remeso-Varistan
THIS PAGE IS OWNED BY USER:R1DFGameZ. Information The United Federal Provinces of Remeso-Varistan, Remeso-Varistan, or simply Remesia, was a large superpower country that existed from October 4th 1853 until April 9th 2017. It was known mainly for its culture, as it is a country which really supported tradition. Remeso-Varistan was a centrist federation that hugely supported tradition, once the third most spoken language in the world and was the first country to introduce the Plerzhedetye. History The start of it all Foundation The United Federal Provinces of Remeso-Varistan was founded on October 4th 1853 after large amounts of Remesians and Varians decided to form a country-union between them. It was small for the start, but thanks to the large population at a start, it expanded quite quickly. Both in population and in area. The UFPRV was founded with three political parties: United Extrenic Federation Party, Conservative Party of Remeso-Varistan and the Rural Party of Remeso-Varistan"Farther Wind" didn't exist until 1934. Remeso-Varistan was a big nation filled with many ethnic groups when it expanded, as a result eventually bringing ~500 ethnic groups welcomed to the country. Remeso-Varistan was a very neutral country and never was in wars unless invaded. Remeso-Varistan also had a different flag in the start, adopted the day it was founded. It adopted the two-round system, being the first to adopt and create it. First election: worst wait The first election happened on 8th July 1856, but for the second party to be held, it took 2 years and 12 days! This error was caused by outdated ways of counting up votes in the 19th century. Creation of the federal provinces On 9th April 1859, the president released the federal provinces of the federation. When it was created, the country wasn't divided into regions/oblasts/states or etc, so the president releasing that was very important to the country. Later on The Industrial Revolution effect While the Industrial Revolution ended in 1820 and 1840, it happened in 1860-1867 to Remeso-Varistan because of Remeso-Varistan refusing to use machines until the government was convinced. The effects of the Industrial Revolution left on Remeso-Varistan were highly noticed, and the economy immediately started getting better. This, however, caused a bad effect to the RPRV, since it was anti-Industrial Revolution. A piece of religion? No, thank you On 1st November 1893, Christianity was first brought to the URPRV. However, the government and the people refused to believe in any religion, claiming religions to be "manipulative beliefs". This caused some anger between atheist Remeso-Variats and religious Remeso-Variats. Grand Western War(1905-1913) The Grand Western War happened on 1st April 1905 after the Great Duchy of Rainessa and the Federal Republic of Altenoire invaded Remeso-Varistan. Eventually, some countries started joining the war. On 12th April 1913, the attackers unconditionally surrendered to Remeso-Varistan and the defenders after Araida's capital, Klaimor has been reached and captured by the Remeso-Variats. The Treaty of Malveria was soon signed in Remesia. The Treaty of Malveria: Rise of Secretivism Secretivism was an ideology saying that the only thing known about the government are the names, and nothing else. It is a very authoritarian ideology and no elections happen, instead, the government chooses its successor. Secretivism was first created in 1901 but the Secretivist coup happened on 6th May 1914 and ended on 3rd May 1958 after Government A3 gets overthrown by the UEFP. Elections happen five days later. Groups and tensions On 3rd April 1933, many groups trying to take down the government were created. There were ~235 groups to end the government, but they all failed when the government committed The Remeso-Variat Purge of 1933, which lasted ten months of the government finding suspicious groups and detaining everyone related to them. Introduction of the plerzhedetye The first plerzhedetye was built on 7th April 1955. The plerzhedetye is a special type of prison for death row inmates who have committed a seriously awful crime unlike the others that get you a normal death sentence. Plerzhedetye inmates go through 3 days of total community service and then are shot to the head to perform a painless execution. The lesser-old generation Remesi-Varistan can into space! On 8th May 1970, Remeso-Varistan sends one the first people to space, using its new reformed technology. Ten months later, it achieves many accomplishments: First woman in space, first dog in space and first to get to the moon. Raid of Suspicion The Raid of Suspicion happened on 1st February 1973 and lasted 9 years. The Raid of Suspicion was an event when many people tried to overthrow the government using violent methods. As a result, the government banned elections temporarily and soon re-enabled them after the Raid of Suspicion ended. Remeso-Variat Civil War(2013-2017) Rise of the Farther West The Farther West was a political party in Remeso-Varistan that was known for being the "party that destroyed Remeso-Varistan", yet even though it never was proven. In the 2012 Remeso-Variat election, Farther West won. The conclusion Many people hated that, and soon the party started to ruin the country by decreasing employment rates, and doing illegal things behind. A civil war was inevitable, the civil war happened on 8th January, 2013. The Division Front was the attacker, that tried to split the country into 27 countries, all of them being Remeso-Varistan's former federal provinces. The Division Front first, however, was focused on one thing: Taking the government down. After four years, on April 9th 2017, the government surrendered. The Treaty of Albetendge was signed, here was: Language Remeso-Varistan was a country with suspected over 500 ethnic groups, so the true amount of languages spoken in Remesia was unknown. However, the government also had published an article on the gov.remesovaristan.rv site to say which languages it recognises. The amount of recognised languages is 7, and only three of them were official. Them being, Remesian, Varian, and Russian. The 5 major but unofficial languages were Hardothian, Qumuedi, Palenthian, High Drenic and Ghosderanian. Official languages (with percentage saying how many citizens know the language) Remesian (94% of Remeso-Varistan) Varian (76% of Remeso-Varistan) Unofficial but major languages Hardothian (57% of Remeso-Varistan) Qumuedi (54% of Remeso-Varistan) Palenthian (52.07% of Remeso-Varistan) High Drenic (50.032% of Remeso-Varistan) Ghosderanian (47% of Remeso-Varistan) Culture As previously said before, Remeso-Varistan was a highly cultural country with over 500 ethnic groups with different cultures so the culture is difficult to explain in Remeso-Varistan. Here are the three main cultures: Remesian culture Remesian culture is the culture of all Remesian people living in Remeso-Varistan. It is known to be the most popular culture across the entire country. Remesians have very rural cultures because that's how the Remesians first appeared. Remesian food includes pelmeni(originated from Russia), chebureki(originated from Central Asia), kaloki(Remesian food, fried lavash filled with chicken), manaki(Remesian food, lavash with sausage and some kind of sauce). People tend to really like Remesian food culture. Remesian culture is full of staying outside. Remesians who abide by their culture really love to go to the outside, explore, and hunt prey. Remesian children usually play with others or are taught to "survive in their world". Varian culture Varian culture of all Varian people, it is also rural, but the main difference between Varian culture and Remesian culture is that Varian culture is Western, more of European while Remesian culture is more Asian, mainly Turkic. Varian food is usually borrowed from other countries, admiring Italian food a lot(mainly spaghetti) and has its own food, like travacs(grilled sausages put between bread(NOT HOT-DOGS, they're very different)) and muks(noodles with meatballs in soup). Varian people like to explore, but they don't spend a lot of time outside. Varian children are taught how to survive in the world too. Extrenic culture The word '''extrenic(Remesian: Ehtrene, Varian: Ihtreni, Russian: Естренический) '''is an adjective, definition: # adj: United but composed of different people, states or objects that aren't much similar to each other Extrenic culture is the culture of Drenians, Ghosdreanians, Qumuedans, Palenthians, Hardothians, Quaestans, Tribacs and Rekksars. Extrenic food culture is composed of food borrowed from other countries, usually Turkic countries, some Slavic and others being in the West. Extrenic people usually sing as their hobby and sometimes go outside on a daily basis, they tend to be weaponry enthusiasts as they commonly learn how to use bows, guns and many other weapons for self-defence. Politics Remeso-Varistan was a centrist democratic federation that had elections pass every 3 years. Remeso-Varistan had a two-round system in elections with five parties. Below you can see all the political info about Remeso-Varistan. The president can be re-elected once. List of all political parties recognised by the RevetRevet - Part of the Remeso-Varian government responsible for making political parties official, enlisting them in elections and counting the votes: Total of seats: 300 List of all political views of Remeso-Varistan: List of all presidential elections in Remeso-Varistan: Other References and Notes